Something
These are the recorded tales of a woman at the Station. She was the one that gave us the (previously) anonymous tip to look at the house. "All right, Ms. Terren, tell us everything you know about the house and the suicide that happened inside of it." "Sorry, Officer, but this was no suicide. The man was killed, I swear it. Just last week, I started having the feeling he was describing before he was killed. The entity, it's real!" "Ma'am, with all due respect, what you know about the suicide." "The man had gotten the .44 while he was writing those pages, he hated guns. The only reason he would've gotten a gun in the first place would be to defend himself. He was an introvert, he didn't want to go out, and he wanted to be alone. What use would a gun do him? He never served in the military, so PTSD is not likely, either." "How do you know all this?" "He talked to me at the very beginning of the instance, before he actually started recording the events in a journal. He even mentions he shrugs it off at the beginning. My alibi makes sense. Now, for your benefit, just assume everything I say is true." "All right, for now. If there is one hole in this story, we're locking you up for interfering with a police investigation." "Yes, sir. Now, he didn't like guns, but he went and bought one to protect himself. He wanted a gun that would protect him. Now, what I'm saying is, he had no intention of suicide in the beginning. A person does not get suicidal thoughts for a week, then up and kill themselves. He locked himself up for a week, and he had no relationships with anyone. He could not have had his heart-broken over a lost love." "Ms. Terren, I doubt he told you all of this." "Sir, if there was anyone he was in love with, it was me. We're about the same age, we both play games online, and he himself told me I was attractive. That's why I was appalled to find he had killed himself. We were getting along, and I may have wanted to go on a date with him sometime after the events had ended." "Why not during the events?" "He locked himself up for a week, like we went over." "How do you know he was in love with you?" "He told me all of these things before the events, that's how I know." "Who can confirm this?" "Nobody, but he and I." "Continue your story." "As I said, he had no motive to kill himself. It is simply not in the question. He may have wrote those letters, saying he's going to, but how can you tell that it was him that wrote them? How do you know the killer didn't write those letters after he had killed Lucas..." "Lucas is the man who was killed?" "Correct, sir. Did you even fingerprint scan those pages? You don't even kn-" "We did, Lucas's fingerprints were on the papers. No other fingerprints were found." "Any sort of mark? Maybe claw marks?" "We ask the questions and you answer them, however, for this one case no. There was writing, and Lucas's fingerprints. Now one thing is not adding up. There were no fingerprints, but there were footprints leading out of the room where Lucas killed himself. Whose were they?" "The killer's, I'd assume." "There we no footprints of the same type leading into the room. There were Lucas's going in, and the killer's going out." "What if the killer needed Lucas to kill himself to get a physical form?" "Ma'am, there were no supernatural forces going on here. Lucas either killed himself, or was killed. We all believe he killed himself, and then you come in rambling about entities and murders. Do you understand I am *this* close to locking you up for wasting my time?" "Sir, it's a possibility. If he killed himself, then we don't know why. He was killed, we just don't know who did it. As I said before, I started having the feeling he was getting, before he killed himself, according to you. I guarantee you I will not be following the same fate you describe him having. I could die in the next week, and you would say I killed myself. What kind of justice is this? You refuse to even-" "That's it. Get her out of my sight." "Officer! I swear! It'll get me! IT'LL GET ME!" The woman was recorded as delusional with paranoia, and put inside of an asylum. The only word about her since was from the asylum, saying they gave her a journal to keep entries about her feelings. Her status is unknown. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness